Known roof hooks in their fastening section have several bores for accommodating fastening screws. DE 20 2008 016 000 U1 shows a roof hook which is made divided and EP 0881339 A1 discloses a safety roof hook. By means of the fastening screws the roof hook is fastened on the roof, especially to roof panels which lie under the pantiles. The hook-shaped holder section protrudes under the pantiles on the roof top. The solar installation modules are fastened directly or indirectly via fastening profiles to the holding section, generally with fastening screws. The known roof hooks are usually made integral and are generally welded together from two segments, specifically the fastening section and the holding section. The disadvantage in the known roof hooks is the involved mounting due to poorly reachable fastening elements and lacking or insufficient adjustment possibilities to the roof hooks on different pantiles and/or different solar installation modules or fastening profiles for solar installation modules.